


Unexpected Savior

by Mikayuu_4ever



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2018-11-09 11:55:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11104080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikayuu_4ever/pseuds/Mikayuu_4ever
Summary: Adrien is saved by Marinette.





	1. Chapter 1

Adrien Agreste didn't know when his crush on fellow classmate and friend Marinette Dupain-Cheng started, maybe it was when he gave her his umbrella, maybe it was when he noticed how cute she looked when her bluebell eyes would light whenever she talked about something she loved like coming up with new designs. 

He was competely mesmerized by her and wanted to get to know her better much to Marinette's delight, Alya and Nino's amusement, and Chloè's jealousy. 

It was currently the weekend and there was no akuma attacks and they didn't have any homework from their teachers which they were both extremely glad about. Adrien decided to go for a walk with Plagg in his shirt pocket while looking down at his phone as he texted Marinette who was on a walk of her own and unknown to either of them they were both in close distance of each other.

 Adrien's eyes were glued to the screen of his phone and Plagg was currently asleep so neither of them noticed the car speeding towards the teen until he was pushed out of the way and the person that pushed him was sent tumbling down the road.

Adrien's stomach dropped as he noticed the familar pig tails, he screamed her name fearful for her safety and her life. "MARINETTE!"


	2. ~Chapter 2~

_Beep...Beep...Beep..._  
  
 Marinette could hear beeping sounds..why was there beeping sounds outside?   
  
No she wasn't outside, she had to open her eyes and see where she was.   
  
Her eyes slowly began to open and she saw herself laying down in a hospital bed, she wondered what happened but then it came back to her : pushing Adrien out of the way as a car sped towards him, her body tumbling down the road, hearing someone scream her name and the faint sound of feet running towards her before she passed out from the pain.   
  
She felt pressure in one of her hands making her glance down and she saw Adrien Agreste holding her hand asleep in the chair next to her hospital bed making her flush, using her other hand to feel if her earrings were still in place and she was relieved to feel that they were.   
  
Her parents of course came and visited her just grateful that she was alright. It didn't take long for word to spread throughout Paris how Marinette saved Adrien's life. When word reached her classmates and teacher they were worried about her well being even Chloè.   
  
After Marinette was released from the hospital two weeks later with three broken ribs and a slight concussion she spent the weekend focusing on getting better and doing any class work she missed since it was a friday and luckily there was no akum attacks.   
  
Adrien always came by and helped her with any assignments she had trouble with, she still blushed around him but she was able to hold a conversation with him and he felt so guilty that she got hurt because of him, he vowed to himself that he would never let her get hurt again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> {I'll do a chapter 3 to this or turn it into a full fanfic if you guys want me to :) sorry if this is really short!}


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien and Marinette get closer as they spend more time together.

Since it was Saturday Adrien and Marinette decided to take a walk through a park in their beloved Paris and take in the sounds of kids playing, parents chatting with one another, the gentle breeze that sweeped through the park as they sat down and enjoyed _pain au chocolat*_ that her dad had made for them and they both enjoyed sweet things.  
  
They both reached for the last piece causing their hands to touch and their faces were flushed.  
  
"Oh um sorry, do you want the last piece?"  
  
Marinette asked as her face gets even more warm and she can see a blush on his face too.  
  
"No you can have it."  
  
Adrien says with a smile that makes her blush even more as she grabs the last piece and eats it, soon they began to make conversation and the day seems to just go right by and they both noticed the sun was setting.  
  
Adrien walked Marinette back to her house.  
  
"I really had a good time today Marinette. I'll text you later." He said with a grin that made her heart race and before she could say anything he kissed her cheek causing her face to burn with a blush and got into the car that his bodyguard and Natalie were in since he texted her.  
  
Marinette watched him go and she went up to her room after greeting her parents and once she got in her room she let tikki out of her purse as she squealed into her pillow.  
  
"He kissed my cheek tikki!"  
  
Tikki smiled at her chosen happy to see her eyes so bright and she giggled. "Maybe he'll do it again!"  
  
Marinette groaned playfully making the kwami giggle again and lay on her pillow as she sat in her chair at her desk.

* * *

* * *

 

* _pain au chocolat is french for chocolate bread*_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> {I really wanted to get this chapter out as a birthday present to myself since I turn 21 today and as a present to all of you for the comments! This chapter is filler and things get interesting in the next chapter ^-^ }


	4. Author's note

_Hey guys! Sorry this isn't an update xD I just wanted to say thank you all for the comments and kudos. I'm usually so nervous to publish my writing because I fear that people won't like it. But I'm glad you guys do! :) ^_^_


	5. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During a battle with another victim due to hawkmoth, one of our heros is injured. The other is angry. And a identity is revealed.

Lady Bug and Cat Noir were currently fighting against a akuma that could make clones of themselves along with weapons, it was a tough a battle to say the least and they were both starting to get tired not to mention one of them might change back soon.   
  
They dodged the weapons that were currently being thrown at them, neither of them wanted to get by the sharp objects which would be bad if one of them got hit.   
  
Ladybug was beginning to slow down and hawk moth's current puppet seemed to realize this and give a wicked smirk and had their clones send the next wave of sharp objects towards Paris beloved Ladybug, when Cat Noir saw this his heart nearly dropped to stomach.

He ran as fast as he could to take the impact for his lady, he began to cough up blood as he dropped his staff and feel backwards onto his back. 

  
"Cat Noir!! Hang on! You're going to be okay!"   
  
Ladybug was clearly distraught as her eyes took in her partner : the one who always made such awful puns just to see her laugh whenever she was feeling down, the one who knew better than anyone else in all of Paris..and the one she could always depend on.   
  
"M-My Lady..I-I'll be okay" Even now as he laid there injured Cat Noir looked up at her with those green eyes that reminded her of emeralds and that soft smile of his, her body shook with anger.   
  
_How dare this akuma injure her chaton!_  
  
They would pay dearly for it.   
  
She stood just as Cat Noir lost consciousness.   
  
She faced them on her own and she won in the end, she managed to capture the akuma and purify it.   
  
"Bye bye little butterfly."   
  
She watched it fly away and throw her lucky charm into the air and shouted "miraculous ladybug!"   
  
Everything turned back to normal, the victim had no memory of what happened and after she brought them to safety, she quickly hurried back to check on Cat Noir.   
  
She noticed his ring was beeping and slowly his transformation began to fade and in the place of Cat Noir was none other than Adrien Agreste.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> {*Chaton is french for kitten. I had to use google translate since I do not speak french. Any errors in grammar are my own since I don't have a beta, if anyone would like to be my beta for this story please let me in the comments. I hope you guys liked this chapter! A small cliff hanger ;) }


	6. Author's note #2

Hey guys. My anxiety is kicking my butt right now and I'm thinking of deleting this story so I can start it over, I apologize that I haven't been updating as lately.

**Author's Note:**

> {Sorry for the cliff hanger! ;) This will be a two shot and the second part will be longer.}


End file.
